Le prince et le pauvre
by Yam Unlock
Summary: Naruto est un mec ordinaire, étudiant qui peine à joindre les deux bouts. Et puis il rencontre Sasuke. Héritier d'une très riche famille et oméga jalousement gardé du monde exterieur par son frère. UA OMEGAVERSE
1. Prologue

**Rating : M** **Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.** **Résumé : Naruto est un beta ordinaire qui a renoncé depuis bien longtemps à changer le monde. Et puis il rencontre Sasuke. Une rencontre qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu. Lui un simple beta, étudiant et agent de sécurité, qui peine a joindre les deux bouts. Et l'autre l'heritier d'une des familles les plus riche et les plus ancienne qui soit. Oméga jalousement gardé et protegé du monde exterieur par son frère et qui n'a parlé a personne d'autre que lui depuis des années.** **UA OMEGAVERSE**

Les riches et les pauvres, les forts et les faibles. Le monde a toujours été divisé par cette loi immuable qui sépare l'humanité en deux catégories bien distinctes. Ceux qui ont le pouvoir, et ceux qui ne l'ont pas. Ainsi et depuis l'aube des temps, il avait été naturel que la société soit régie par les alphas. Pendant des siècles les alphas avaient dominé le monde et édicté les règles d'une société à leur image.

Pourtant un homme, un visionnaire, avait fait changé les choses. Il y a vingt ans quand Minato Namikaze fut élu à la tête du pays du feu, il avait la ferme intention de changer les choses. Ses actions furent récriés et lui attiraient la haine comme l'admiration des foules. Puis il est mort, trop tôt. Mais malgré sa disparition, il avait déjà semé la graine du changement, et bientôt le monde allait voir son visage changer du tout au tout.

Naruto grogna en entendant le son désagréable de son réveil qu'il poussa maladroitement pour le faire enfin taire. Le jeune homme regretta immédiatement la soirée de la veille. Il avait rejoint plusieurs de ses amis au bar pour fêter la fin des examens universitaires. Il se serait rendormi avec plaisir mais même si les cours étaient finis, il travaillait encore aujourdhui.

C'est donc de très mauvaise grâce que le blond se leva, pas vraiment réveillé, et se prépara pour aller bosser. Il travaillait à temps partiel comme agent de sécurité. Un taff de merde en somme, surtout pour lui qui détestait rester inactif, mais il fallait bien payer ses études. Moins d'une heure plus tard il était dans les transports.

Naruto Uzumaki était un garçon avec une vie la plus ordinaire possible. C'était un beta ordinaire, qui allait à la fac, traînait avec des personnes ordinaires et avait un taff ordinaire. Il se noyait aisément dans le flot de l'immense métrople qu'était devenue Konoha avec les années, et ce malgré sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant qui avaient du mal à passer inaperçut.

Naruto était orphelin, il n'avait jamais vraiment eut de famille et avait grandit à l'orphelinat. Mais il n'avait jamais connu ses parents non plus. Il était si jeune quand ils étaient morts dans un attentat qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils lui manquait. Non, ce qui lui manquait, c'était une famille. Le blond savait que son père était un homme illustre, un alpha qui c'était battut pour l'égalité et plus particulièrement pour la condition des omégas. Naruto avait toujours trouvé qu'il était ridicule que qui que ce soit soit restreint parce qu'il était un oméga ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et puis on lui avait apprit que son père était mort parce qu'on l'avait fait sauter pour ses idées.

Le blond avait alors consacré sa vie et toute sa détermination à poursuivre le combat de son père. Mais il avait très vite déchanté et découvert le rejet et l'humiliation, la solitude. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle souffrance. Après cela, il était devenu ce qu'il était aujourdhui. Un garçon ordinaire. Un beta bien rangé qui vivait sa vie comme les commun des mortels et qui ne se préoccupait pas des jeux de pouvoirs entre alphas ou de la condition des omégas. Du moins en apparence.

Le monde était ainsi et il était résigné à l'acceper même si il ne semblait plus être que le reflet de lui même. Les alphas dirigeaient la politique, la finance et les grandes entreprises. Les betas, c'est à dire la majorité de la population, vivaient ordinairement. Et les omégas vivaient reclus, ne pouvant sortir dehors sans l'autorisation de leur famille ou de leur époux , destiné dès la naissance a enfanter et servir leur conjoint toute leur vie.

Naruto arriva finalement à son travail, où il allait passer le reste de la journée à garder des portes dans la pertigieuse tour de la Uchiha Corporation. Il se mit en uniforme dans le vestiaire, saluant Shikamaru, son collègue qui réussissait l'exploit d'être encore plus blasé que lui au travail.

Tout est calme comme d'habitude si bien que le blond se demande bien l'utilité de son job et passe plus de temps a discuter avec Shikamaru qui lui répond quand ça lui chante qu'à surveiller l'entrée principale du grand immeuble où ils sont postés.

C'est après avoir prit sa pause déjeuné que le blond remarqua un agitation inhabituelle. Beaucoup d'hommes d'affaires disctuaient vivement entre eux traversant le hall d'un pas vif et plusieurs responsables sécurité semblaient en effervescence. Ça, c'était du jamais vu, surtout à cette heure de la journée, et cela fit aussitôt sortir Naruto de sa torpeur. Quelque chose d'important se trâmait ici. Bien sur il n'était pas convié à la fête. Curieux il se permit d'abandonner son poste quelques instants pour demander au réceptionniste, Sai ce qui se préparait.

\- Le PDG reçoit quelqu'un d'important apparement. D'ailleurs il a donné l'ordre à tout le monde d'évacuer le hall, il ne veut personne ici alors vous feriez mieux de bouger aussi Uzumaki.

\- Je suis agent de sécurite, vous croyez que la porte va se garder toute seule ? Surtout si il y a un invité important !

\- Ce sont les ordres d'en haut, votre porte ne va pas s'envoller. Soupira l'homme agacé avant de lui même se diriger vers un ascenceur, forçant Naruto à serrer les poings pour contenir sa colère.

Dieu comme ce crétin l'énervait. Mais au moins il n'avait pas l'air de s'être foutu de lui car déjà le hall se vidait jusqu'à devenir quasi désert. Le Naruto "ordinaire" aurait sans doute filé sans demander son reste. Mais Sai avait éveillé en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec lui d'ailleurs, une colère et une envie de vengence. Puisqu'il ne pouvait décemment pas dire ce qu'il pensait au brun, il resterait juste par esprit de contradiction. Alors que le hall était presque vide le blond se dirigea vers les wc des vestiaires. Il n'était pas stupide et ne voulait pas être vu par les caméra. Il savait qu'ici il ne risquait rien mais il pourrait assouvir sa curiosité en tendant l'oreille. Il attendit se qui lui sembla être une éternité, craignant d'être vu quand la lumière s'éteignit. C'était quoi cette merde ? Panne de courant ? Où le PDG était tellement parano qu'il avait peur d'être vu par les caméras de sa propre entreprise alors qu'il signait juste un contrat. Car il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à cette mise en scène qu'une rencontre avec un autre homme d'afgaire pour mettre au point un accord sencé rester secret. Le plus silencieusement possible Naruto traversa les vestiaires pour entrouvrir très légèrement la porte de service qui donnait sur le hall. Une voiture aux vitres fumées était garée dehors et plusieurs hommes, surement des bêtas, gardaient l'entrée. Et puis il le vit. Traversant le hall avec une seule personne a ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais vu une beauté pareil et il cru un instant que son coeur c'était arrêté.

Une peau pâle et dépourvu d'imperfection. Un visage aux traits altiers semblant prêt â se briser au moindre choc tel de la porcelaine. Deux grandes orbes d'un noir profond et une chevelure de jais qui semblait plus douce que de la soie.

A l'instant où il posa pour la première fois les yeux sur lui. Naruto su qu'il était perdu.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La proposition

**Yosh, je me permet de répondre ici globalement à vos reviews car mon compte étant tout récent je ne peux pas encore y répondre par message privé.**

 **Alors déjà merci à toutes ( et à tous ? ) de l'interêt que vous portez a ma fic, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir *.* .**

 **Concernant certain point spécifique :**

 **\- c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire de grosses étourderies, j'ai relu le chapitre 1 et je vais tâcher de faire plus attention à l'avenir !**

 **\- Pour les dates de publications déjà je ne peux que conseiller de follow l'histoire pour ne rien louper de la suite. Ensuite de manière plus générale, je mettrais surement au moins un chapitre par semaine. Il peut y en avoir plus car j'écris beaucoup quand je déprime, si il y en a moins avec mes examens à la fac ou autre je vous tiendrais informé dans la note de début de chapitre !** **Après cette (trop) longue note je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du second chapitre.**

Dès que Naruto rentra chez lui le soir il se jetta sur son lit en jurant :

\- Merde, merde merde ! Fait chier !

Car depuis cet après midi, tout son esprit était focalisé sur une seule chose. Lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu plus d'une minute, il ne savait même pas qui c'était, ni son nom ni ce qu'il faisait là. Pourtant impossible de penser à autre chose que lui. Il fallait qu'il se sorte ça de la tête. De toute façon il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais. C'était un omega, et visiblement très riche. Lui un beta ordinaire. En fait il n'aurait jamais du pouvoir poser les yeux sur lui. Il avait croisé son regard et avait fuit.

Mieux vallait oublier tout ça. Le blond fut tenté d'appeller Kiba, un de ses meilleurs amis qu'il avait connu à la fac, pour lui proposer d'aller au bar. Mais le souvenir cuisant de son réveil douloureux le matin même l'en dissuada rapidement. De toute façon il travaillait encore le lendemain, pendant tout le mois en fait. Ça lui permettait de mettre de côté. Il se rabatit donc sur une soirée tv et une bière pour essayer de penser à autre chose ou plutôt de ne penser à rien.

Fatigué par sa journée de travail, il finit par s'endormir dans le canapé, son sommeil hanté par l'image du mysterieux éphèbe.

Le lendemain matin, il était à son poste, tâchant de son convaincre de passer à autre chose, mettant presque du coeur au travail. Quand il quitta son poste pour aller prendre un sandwich a la cafetaria accompagné d'un Shikamaru qui traînait des pieds, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la veille.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Naruto ?

\- Comment ça qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Demanda le blond, surprit que le brun prenne la peine de parler.

\- T'es à l'ouest depuis hier soir.

\- Ouais.. soupira Naruto en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est juste un mec que j'arrive pas à oublier, mais de toute façon je risque pas d'le revoir...

\- Galère... soupira son collègue avant de se désinteresser de la conversation

De toute façon qu'aurait il pu dire de plus. Il allait reprendre son poste quand Sai le harangua depuis la réception.

\- Uzumaki ! J'ai un message pour toi !

De mauvaise grâce le blond s'approcha du guichet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore... maugréa-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore fais comme connerie, mais le big boss veux te voir.

\- Comment ça encore baka ! - Naruto s'enerva - Le big boss tu veux dire le responsable de la sécurité ?

\- Je veux dire LE big boss, le PDG de la boîte.

Naruto déglutit sentant le stress monter. Qu'avait il fait ? Son invité mysterieux lui avait il rapporté l'avoir vu la veille. Même pour virer quelqu'un, ce n'était jamais le PDG en personne qui s'en chargeait. En tout cas pas concernant un simple agent de sécurite.

\- Je..., maintenant ?

-Ouais c'est au dernier étage au cas ou tu ne saurais pas lire un plan.

Naruto fut tenter de lui faire un doigt avant de tourner les talons mais il se ravisa se disant qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas aggraver son cas.

Lorsqu'il monta dans l'ascenceur il appuya pour la première fois depuis qu'il était employé ici sur le bouton permettant d'accèder au dernier étage. Il avait bien du mal à garder son calme, le stresse l'envahissait et il se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être manger. Il se maudissait lui et sa fâcheuse tendance à toujours se mettre dans le pétrin.

Le dernier étage était beaucoup plus calme que le reste de l'immeuble. Il n'y avait que très peu de bureau et il n'eût aucun mal à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. La plaque métallique sur la porte devant lui indiquait clairement : " Président-directeur géneral - Itachi Uchiha"

Naruto réajusta son uniforme, prit une grande inspiration, et toqua avant d'entrer.

Le bureau était immense et très classieux, mais le blond ne prit pas le temps de s'en extasier car son regard se fixa rapidement sur l'homme assis au bureau au fond de la pièce.

\- Ah Naruto. Asseyez vous.

Le susnommé hocha la tête et alla s'assoir dans l'un des lourds fauteuils en cuir. Bien sûr il avait déjà vu Mr.Uchiha en photo ou a la TV, mais même en travaillant dans sa société il ne l'avait jamais rencontré personnellement. Malgré ses traits fins et ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan, sa nature d'alpha ne faisait aucun doute et il imposait une domination naturelle.

\- Vous avez demander à me voir Monsieur ?

Lança Naruto, mal à l'aise du silence qui s'éternisait.

\- En effet. - Alors qu'il disait cela l'Uchiha le fixait comme si il avait ainsi pu tout connaître de lui - j'ai une proposition a vous soummettre.

\- Une... proposition ?

\- Vous ne nierez pas que vous avez désobéit à certaines directive hier après-midi, appercevant ainsi une personne que vous n'étiez pas censé voir.

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Non...

\- Bien, s'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi j'aurais déjà prit les mesures... nécessaires.

Un frisson parcouru le dos du blond, il aurait juré au vu de son regard de pierre que le PDG parlait ici d'autre chose qu'un simple renvoit.

\- Mais... ?

\- Mais la personne que vous avez vu est une personne qui m'est très chère. Je ne peux rien lui refuser, c'est ma seule faiblesse.

\- Pardon monsieur, mais pourquoi me le dire ?

\- Cette personne après vous avoir vu a exigé de faire de vous l'un de ses gardes du corps personnel.

\- Qu-

\- Laissez moi finir. Cette personne est se nomme Sasuke, et c'est mon petit frère. Il est la prunnelle de mes yeux et je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal. Ni le corrompre avec la décadence de notre société. Sasuke après vous avoir vu et pour une raison que j'ignore, a demandé à ce que vous soyez son garde du corps personnel, ce qui inclut d'être disponible pour répondre a ses demandes les plus extravagentes soient elles et de veiller de jour comme de nuit à se sécurité. Ce sera bien évidemment rémuneré.

\- Je... - Pantois, Naruto ne savait quoi dire -

\- Bien évidemment si vous refusez, je devrais prendre des dispositions concernant ce que vous avez vu et n'auriez pas du voir.

Naurto était pied et poing lié, il s'était foutu dans une belle merde, mais même si il avait eu le choix, jamais il n'aurait refusé. Il l'avais remarqué. Il allait le revoir. Sasuke.

\- J'accepte la proposition.

\- Je m'en doutais. dit Itachi avec un léger sourire amusé. Vous commencerez ce soir , d'ici là je vais vous expliquer quelques règles essentielles. Oh et laissez tomber votre apprtement vous n'en aurez plus besoin.

Naruto se contenta d'aquiesser, il était hébêté, tout allait si vite, un simple acte de rébellion et de curiosité allait boulverser toute sa vie. Mais était-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ?

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Parfait, alors je vous conseil de ne pas en perdre une miette parce que je ne le répèterais pas. - Naruto s'enfonça dans son siège, le brun avait l'air prêt à l'étriper soudain - Beta ou Alpha, Fils de Minato Namikaze ou gardin de porte, peu m'importe qui vous êtes. Si vous vous avisez de toucher à un cheveux de mon frère dans une autre intention que celle de protèger sa vie, vous regretterez très rapidement le jour de votre naissance. Ais-je été clair ?

\- O-oui très souffla le blond en ravalant sa salive.

Le regard du brun changea aussiôt et se fit de nouveau presque amical. Cet homme faisait peur.

\- Bien ! Passons aux choses plus pratiques maintenant. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure vous habiterez dans notre demeure. Vous vous ferez rapidement au fonctionnement de la maison et le reste du personnel sera la pour répondre à vos questions mais il y a quelques petites choses à savoir. Tout d'abord, Sasuke adresse la parole à très peu de gens, ne vous offusquez donc pas. Ensuite, il lui est formellement interdit de sortir en dehors du jardin de la propriété, d'utiliser quelque objet que ce soit qui n'est pas déjà dans la maison, film, livre, etc. Enfin je vous donnerais avec le contrat à signé la liste des informations qui ne devront pas sortir de la demeure, et tous les détails administratifs.

\- Je... entendu.

\- J'ai à faire, lisez tout ça de votre côté et signez. Retrouvez moi ce soir à 21 heure devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Je récupèrerais le contrat et vous emmenerais chez nous. Est- ce que tout est clair ? Oh bien sur ne parlez de ceci à personne, vous verrez bien ce que vous aurez le droit de dire en lisant le contrat.

En quittant la pièce la liasse de papier sous le bras. Naruto avait l'impressipn d'émerger d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar il ne savait pas trop. Mais une seule chose ressortait dans son esprit. Il allait revoir Sasuke.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

**Hop là me revoilà pour la suite, malheureusement je n'ai aucune idee ment repondre au review sur l appli mobile de que j'utilise pour ecrire n'ayant pas d'ordinateur. Je ne peux que tous(toutes) vous remercier pour vos review et votre interêt qui me font très plaisir et me motivent à continuer, vous êtes géniaux et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

Le soir Naruto attendait anxieux la voiture d'Itachi. Il avait passé le reste de l'après midi à lire le contrat que son employeur lui avait remit et à se persuader que tout cela était bien réel. En dehors des informations purement pratiques sur son salaire et autre, il était clairement écrit que la seule chose que Naruto pouvait dévoiler sur son nouveau travail sauf autorisation d'Itachi en personne était qu'il était agent de sécurité privé au service de la famille Uchiha.

Finalement, trois minutes après l'heure dite, le blond montait dans la voiture du PDG. Ce dernier était assis à côté de lui à l'arrière, pianotant sur son téléphone et laissant le soin à son chauffeur de conduire la berline noire. Naruto était gêné par la situation, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Et même pour un beta, l'aura de domination que dégageait Itachi était étouffante.

Il avait également profité de la fin de journée pour faire des recherches sur son patron, mais il n'avait rien appris de nouveau. Itachi était l'héritier de la très riche famille Uchiha et avait repris les rennes de l'entreprise à la mort prématurée de ses parents. Il n'était nul part fait mention d'un frère cadet et encore moins d'un qui s'appellerait Sasuke. Le mystère demeurait entier. Il était évident que l'attitude surprotectrice d'Itachi envers son frère était en partie lié à son statut d'omega, et ce quitte à le couper du monde exterieur. Mais alors pourquoi le cadet était il présent dans la tour Uchiha ? Et si Naruto n'approuvait pas ce genre de "méthodes" pour "préserver" les omegas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Itachi avait accepté la requête de Sasuke. Ça ne suivait pas sa logique. Ne pouvait il vraiment rien refuser à son cadet sans pour autant lui accorder sa liberté ?

Toutes ces questions dansaient dans sa tête si bien que quand Itachi lui fit signe qu'ils étaient arrivés en ouvrant la portière, il avait l'impression de n'être monté que depuis quelques minutes. Le jardin de la propriété était magnifique. Encerclé par de hauts murs. Ils étaient probablement en périphérie de la ville. Un ruisseau courait au milieu de l'herbe fraichement coupée et était enjambé par un petit pont de bois rouge, il faisait sombre alors il lui était difficile de distinguer les différents végétaux. Toutefois il discernait aisément un petit onsen privé sous un proche boisé d'une dépendance de la demeure. Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de contempler d'avantage les lieux, lui intimant de le suivre à l'interieur. Derrière la porte d'entrée l'attendait une atmosphère chaleureuse. Une bonne odeure de nourriture sûrement en provenance des cuisines embeaumait l'air et la lumière douce projettée par les lampes complétait le tableau.

\- Tadaima - dit Itachi en enlevant ses chaussures sur le pas de la porte. Naruto se déchaussa également. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mit les pieds dans un autre monde, en l'occurence celui des riches familles traditionnelles. Le contraste entre le personnage d'homme d'affaire impitoyable d'Itachi et l'endroit où il vivait était comme le jour et la nuit. De fait il semblait bien plus détendu qu'en journée. Mais le blond n'oubliait pas les menaces que le pdg lui avait fait le matin même. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

Sasuke apparut vêtu d'un kimono bleu nuit qui tranchait avec le teint pâle de sa peau. La première fois qu'il l'avait apperçut, il avait été trop loin de lui. Mais maintenant et même en étant un beta, il pouvait dire que le brun dégageait une odeur délicieuse. Le regard sombre du cadet se fixa immédiatement sur lui, mais son visage ne trahissait aucune expression. Puis il se tourna vers Itachi.

\- Aniki, as tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Ce dernier sortir un paquet de son attaché case et le lui tendit de ses deux mains. C'était des feuilles pour origami. Sasuke saisit le paquet mais ne lâcha pas un remerciement. Il dit simplement :

\- Fais moi appeller pour manger.

et remonta à l'étage. Naruto resta pantois de voir le dirigeant se faire ainsi mener par le bout du nez.

\- Je vous aurait prévenu sur son caractère s'amusa Itachi. Votre chambre est juste a côté de celle de Sasuke. Vous pouvez monter vous installer en attendant le repas. J'enverrais quelqu'un chercher ce dont vous avez besoin dans votre ancien appartemment dès demain.

\- Hum je... d'accord

Naruto ne demanda pas son reste et fila à l'étage. L'escalier débouchait sur un couloir de bois clair. Un shoji entrouvert marquait l'entrée d'un petit salon et plusieurs portes coullisantes en bois celles des différentes chambres. Le blond décida d'en profiter pour aller se presenter au cadet Uchiha, espèrant obtenir quelques réponses de sa part sur sa demande surprenante à son frère.

Il toqua à la porte sous laquelle filtrait de la lumière avant de la faire coulisser doucement. Sasuke était assis au sol et faisait un origami, une grue apparement. S'il l'avait entendu, il ne lui adressa pas un regard. La pièce était imprègnée de l'odeur délicieuse du brun, chauffant les joues de Naruto. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa précense, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

\- Hem... Sasuke-san , je hem suis votre garde du corps et je..

Le blond n'avait aucune idee de comment s'y prendre avec l'omega ni de comment s'adresser à lui.

\- C'est sasuke. Et pas de vouvoiement, ça ferait trop plaisir à Itachi.

\- Euh... entendu - dit il avec un air sûrement un peu idiot - dis, pourquoi tu...

\- J'ai demandé ça à Itachi pour l'agacer. Je ne penserais pas qu'il cèderait si facilement. Contente toi de me laisser tranquil et ne pas être dans mes pattes et on devrait bien s'entendre

\- Hey attend ! Je suis sencé être ton garde du corps comment veux tu que je ne sois pas dans tes jambes ?!

\- Tsst. Teme, tu dois assurer ma sécurité pas me surveiller. De toute facon ici je ne risque pas grand chose à part une piqure de moustique.

Naruto vit rouge, non mais pour qui il se prennait ce baka !? Et puis était-ce vraiment un oméga pour avoir un tel caractère de cochon ?

\- Si tu me traites comme ça je risques d'être dans tes pattes plus que prévu !

Le brun se contenta de soupirer et retourna à son occupation sans un mot de plus. Le blond quitta la pièce en tentant de calmer sa colère. Les choses n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

Quand on fit sonner le dîner, le blond descendit pour trouver Itachi déjà à table et qui ne semblait pas avoir quitté son téléphone depuis le début de la soirée. Entendant le beta arriver, il le reposa

\- Vous avez parlé à Sasuke n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais souffla Naruto en s'asseyant en tailleur prêt de la table basse couverte de plats.

\- Il faudra vous y faire, il est comme ça.

\- Mouais...

\- Vous devriez commencer à manger.

\- Mais et Sasuke ?

\- Oh il ne viendra pas avant la fin du repas.

\- Je croyais que...

\- Je connais mon frère. Dit Itachi avec ce qui semblait être l'essquisse d'un sourire compatissant.

Finalement l'aîné avait raison, et son cadet ne daigna se montrer qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, picorant à peine. Alors qu'il allait remonter, l'alpha l'interpella.

\- Je pars pour affaires dans deux jours, si il y a des choses que tu veux dit le moi maintenant.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

Itachi soupira

\- Et toi tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

\- Alors laisse moi dit le cadet dans un mouvement d'humeur avant de filer a l'étage.

Naruto se demandait vraiment qui des deux était l'alpha et qui des deux était l'omega dans ce genre de situations. La soirée se termina sans autre incident du genre et il était près de minuit dans Naruto se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, adjacente à celle de Sasuke. Si il avait su que ce teme avait un tel caractère de cochon il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois. Tant pis il apprendrait à se faire respecter. Il ne demandait pas la lune quand même. Épuisé par sa journée, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le blond fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, ou plutôt du matin vu l'heure, par un cri de terreur. Il se redressa dans son lit, croyant avoir rêvé. Il tendit l'oreille et il lui sembla entendre des sanglots étouffés venant de la pièce à côté. Sasuke !? Il se leva promotement. En quelques instants il était dans le couloir, la porte de la chambre du brun était déjà entrouvert et la lumière allumée. Naruto y jetta un oeil prudemment. Itachi, reconnaissable à sa longue chevelure d'encre, détachée pour une fois, étreignait Sasuke qu'il tentait de rassurer.

\- C'est fini outoto, c'était un cauchemar.

\- Non... je veux sortir d'ici.

\- Sasuke.. tu sais que c'est pour te protèger...

\- Naruto pourra me protèger !

\- Calme toi sasuke. Il n'est pas assez fort, je te promet que je les tuerais tous de mes mains si il le faut. Et alors tu seras libre.

\- Fais vite...

\- Je te le promet outoto...


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'avertissement

**Hey ! Un chapitre de transition un peu plus court que d'habitudes mais j'avais peur de faire du remplissage. Encore mille merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent la force de continuer à écrire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Par ailleurs je vous annonce que je bosse sur une seconde fic sur naruto mais avec une toute autre ambiance et dont le premier chapitre devrait sortir sous peu, qui sera publiée en parrallèle de cette fic ci. Bonne lecture !**

Le matin, Naruto fut réveillé par les premiers rayons de soleil qui vinrent lêcher sa peau. Il s'étira, mettant quelqies secondes à émerger complètement du sommeil. Encore troublé par la scène à laquelle il avait assissté au milieu de la nuit, il en vint à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêver. Voulant s'habiller, il retrouva dans un des titoires de la commode de sa chambre une pile de vêtement accompagné d'un mot d'Itachi. Le blond haussa un sourcil avant d'enfiler le hakama noir et le haut blanc. Il était de notoriété publique que les riches continuaient à s'habiller quotidiennement de manière traditionnelle dans leur cadre privé. Lui préferait largement ses vêtements comfortables du quotidien. Mais à Rome faisons comme les romains

Quand Naruto descendit les escaliers de bois, la maison lui parut tristement silencieuse. Lui qui vivait seul avait l'habitude du silence, mais Sasuke devait rester ici a longeures de journées avec du personnel de maison pour seule compagnie. Ça expliquait peut- être en partie son caractère de cochon.

Au rez de chaussé la lumière vive de la matinée de juillet éclairait les diverses pièces. Il trouva les reliefs d'un petit déjeuner sur la table où ils avaient mangés la veille mais pas de trace de Sasuke. Quant à Itachi il devait sûrement être parti pour les bureaux de son entreprise depuis longtemps. Le blond s'attabla et commença à manger. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Il était agent de sécurité mais dans le fond Sasuke avait raison, il ne risquait pas grand chose ici. Il était évident qu'Itachi n'avait fait que répondre à l'un des caprices farfelus de son frère. De toute façon cette farce ne durerait pas éternellement, il saurait bientôt s'il avait ou non obtenu son diplôme en droit et alors fini les job d'été. Mais il avait le sentiment que ce "job" çi serait bien différent. S'il respectait son patron, la situation de Sasuke réveillait un vieux sentiment d'injustice qu'il avait depuis longtemps enfouit en lui.

Quand il eût fini il décida d'aller voir Sasuke pour savoir si il avait besoin de quelque chose. Après tout il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et il avait secrètement envie de revoir le visage fin de l'omega malgré ses humeures volcaniques. Il n'eût pas à aller jusque dans sa chambre car il le croisa dans les escaliers.

\- Bonjour Sa'ske !

\- Mmpf, tu es sur mon chemin gromella le concerné.

\- Oy ! Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Puisque tu es là, viens jouer au go avec moi, je m'ennuie.

\- Et bonjour c'est pour les chiens ?

\- Bonjour soupira le brun, allez viens maintenant dit il avec un air agacé

Naruto le suivit dans les escaliers jusqu'à une petite pièce du rez de chaussée. Au centre de la pièce il y avait une table ou plutôt un plateau de go. En fait on reconnaissait les lignes caractéristiques du jeu de go gravées à même le bois épais et finement sculpté de la table. Cet objet devait valoir une petite fortune.

Sasuke s'assit en tailleur, réajustant les plis de son kimono, et sortit deux boîtes contenant les jetons de sous la table. Naruto le regarda faire silencieusement. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme Sasuke, ça non. Mais le mélange inhabituel de faroucherie et de délicatesse que dégageait l'oméga avait quelque chose de fadcinant.

\- Bon j'espère que tu sais jouer dit il avec un air las.

\- Euhm... Naruto se gratta la tête et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Non...

\- Tsst j'aurais du m'en douter.

\- On a pas tous la chance de naître avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche dobe !

\- Alors je ne perdrais pas mon temps a t'apprendre le jeu.

\- C'est toi qui m'a traîné ici pour jouer ! C'est quoi le problème !?

Il vit une étincelle dans les yeux de Sasuke et cru qu'il allait exploser, mais il aurait préferé ça a sa réaction froide et renfermée.

\- Je monte.

\- Non mais attend ! Sasuke !

L'Uchiha l'ignora royalement et sortit de la pièce. Naruto poussa un soupir de découragement avant de ranger les jetons que sasuke avait commencé à sortir.

Le reste de la journée lui sembla durer une éternité. Sasuke resta barriquadé dans sa chambre ne sortant même pas pour manger, ce à quoi Naruto se résigna. En dehors du jardin qui était sublime, il eût vite fait de faire le tour de la demeure malgré sa taille imposante. Si la décoration était belle et luxieuse l'endroit lui semblait affreusement impersonnel. Pas de petites fantasies, de touches personnelles et surtout aucune photo de famille.

Il passa la fin de l'après midi à traîner sur son téléphone sans grande conviction. Il n'était pas à plaindre finalement. On le payait une coquête somme pour se prélasser tout l'après-midi et supporter de temps en temps le caractère de cochon de Sasuke. C'était pas si mal nan ?

Le soir il ne vit pas plus Sasuke que le reste de la journée mais alord qu'il s'était â moitié endormi sur le tatami de la pièce à vivre après avoir trainé sur son portable de longues minutes, il l'entendit fourager dans la cuisine sûrement à la recherche de nourriture.

Se redressant il alla l'observer à pas de loup. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cuisine et à lui balancer une remarque pleine d'ironie, il se ravisa. Ce n'était pas Sasuke dans la cuisine mais Itachi qui devait à peine rentrer du travail à en juger par son costume. Et ce n'était pas de la nourriture que ce dernier venait de sortir du fond d'un placard mais un revolver. Le blond déglutit décidant de reculer silencieusement.

Il retourna jusqu'au escaliers le plus discrètement possible, prévoyant de retourner sagement à sa chambre. Toutefois Itachi l'interrompit alors qu'il montait la première marche.

\- Sasuke est dans sa chambre ?

Il avait l'air moins calme qu'à son habitude mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendu compte que Naruto l'avait surpris. Le blond pouvait distinguer la forme de l'arme a feu dans la poche du brun.

\- Euh oui je crois.

\- Bien soupira-t-il, je serais absent quelques jours, je pars pour affaire. Soyez vigilent et surtout ne sortez pas de la maison avant mon retour. Si il se passe quoi que ce soit appellez moi.

\- Euh d'accord mais pourquoi.. je devrais m'inquièter ?

\- Ne sortez pas c'est tout. Je serais de retour d'ici une semaine

\- Mais je...

\- Veillee sur mon frère dit il avant de monter a l'étage.


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'intrusion

**Hop me revoilà avec un chapitre intense pour compenser cette longue attente. J'espère réussir à reprendre un meilleue rythme sous peu. En attendant merci de vos reviews qui me motivent à continuer , n'hésitez pas à en laisser pour le partager votre avis et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

"Veille sur mon frère."

Les derniers mot de l'aîné Uchiha résonnaient en boucle dans la tête de Naruto. Bien sur le brun lui avait toujours paru un peu spécial, du peu qu'il avait pu le fréquenter, mais cette fois ci il y avait ce quelque chose dans son regard. Cette point d'inquiétude profonde. Sasuke courrait-il un réel danger ? Le blond se retourna dans son lit. Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel. Il se leva sans se presser, bien que toujours perturbé par les paroles d'Itachi. Comme il s'y attendait, pas de trace de Sasuke en bas, mais il y trouva les reliefs de son petit déjeuné. Après avoir mangé, le beta se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain, il avait bien besoin d'une douche et il comptait profiter du silence radio de son protégé pour faire ses ablutions matinales. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, il s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte. Le bureau d'Itachi. Il était déjà passé devant la veille mais avait retenu sa curiosité. Cependant aujourd'hui elle était plus forte encore. Et l'Uchiha ne serait pas là pendant plusieurs jours. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de jeter un oeil. Il se demandait si il trouverait des informations sur le mystérieux danger contre lequel le PDG l'avait mit en garde. Si il ne trouvait rien au premier regard, il ne toucherait à rien et rebrousserait chemin. Ainsi personne ne saurait rien de sa petite intrusion. Oui, c'était le mieux à faire.

Fort de sa décision, Naruto poussa d'avantage la porte, révélant la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, les volets tirés laissant passer peu de lumière. De nombreux dossiers s'entassaient sur des étagères et le voyant de veille de l'ordinateur dernier cri clignotait paisiblement sur le bureau en bois d'acajou. L'intrus marcha à pas feutré, craignant de faire du bruit malgré le silence apparent de la maisonnée. Il tendit le bras et fit glisser la souris de l'ordinateur, activant ainsi l'écran. Naruto jura entre ses dents. Il y avait bien évidemment un mot de passe. Au moins il avait tenté. Toutefois son regard s'arrêta sur le fond d'écran de verrouillage. La photo représentait Itachi et Sasuke côté à côté dans leur jardin. Il reconnaissait le ponton qu'il avait franchit le jour où il était arrivé. L'aîné était vêtu d'un yukata tout comme le cadet, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour le souligner. Ils ne souriaient pas mais le regard protecteur qu'Itachi posait sur son frère en disait long. Naruto sourit puis se détourna de l'ordinateur.

Il laissa ses yeux balayer la pièce mais les noms qui figuraient sur les dossiers étaient tout sauf équivoques. Il allait partir quand une armoire vitrée attira son attention. Les portes étaient fermées à clé mais en plissant les yeux il pouvait lire sans peine les noms inscrits sur la tranche des lourds classeurs. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il lu sur l'un d'entre eux : " Uzumaki/Namikaze"

Pourquoi l'Uchiha gardait il sous clé un dossier au nom de ses parents. Paniqué Naruto recula et sortit vivement de la pièce, faisant tomber une tasse au passage qui atterrir sur le parquet dans un bruit sec sans pour autant se briser, au grand soulagement de Naruto. Il referma la porte et s'appuya au mur, tentant de se calmer. Il n'aurait pas du voir ça, mais il était clair que l'Uchiha lui devait des explications.

C'est totalement ailleurs que le blond reprit son chemin initial vers la salle de bain. C'est pourquoi il poussa la porte sans avoir entendu le bruit de l'eau qui se vidait ni sentit la chaleur ambiante de la pièce. Et c'est aussi pourquoi il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Sasuke à l'air effarouché, enveloppé dans un peignoir et les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau.

\- Qu'est-e que tu fais la !?

\- J-je désolé, j'avais pas entendu je croyais que...

\- Degage de là cracha le brun en détournant le visage pour massuer les rougissements de gêne sur ses joues blanches.

\- Oui pardon pardon ! s'exclama Naruto en agitant les mains avant de sortir et de refermer la porte précipitemment.

Putain qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ce matin. C'était vraiment pas sa journée. Et maintenant l'image du brun trempé, ses cheveux d'encre mouillés tombant adorablement sur son visage à l'air effarouché était gravé dans son esprit. Il était définitivement fasciné par la cadet Uchiha, et pas que physiquement. Dommage que ce soit une telle tête de con.

Il décida d'attendre dans le coin que la salle d'eau se libère. Laissant son regard se perdre sur le jardin. La journée était lumineuse mais le ciel gris. Il y aura sûrement de l'orage d'ici un jour ou deux, quelques heures tout au plus. Le blond fut tiré de sa torpeur quand il vit une voiture aux vitres fumées se garer dans le jardin. Itachi était déjà de retour ? Impossible. Attendaient ils de la visite ? C'était la seule explication, de toute façon aucune personne non autorisée ne pouvait franchir le portail. Par acquis de conscience il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et alla chercher son arme de service dans sa chambre ainsi que des cartouches qu'il fourra dans sa poche avant de redescendre. Les nouveaux venus n'avaient pas perdus de temps car à peine redescendait-il qu'on sonnait à la porte. Le blond prit une grande inspiration et alla ouvrir.

\- Les mains en l'air.

Le rythme cardiaque du blond s'accelera dangereusement. Un homme aux cheveux blanc le pointait avec son arme, le fixant d'un air las derrière ses lunettes. Sasuke, merde il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sorte de la salle de bain maintenant.

Il avisa l'autre homme, un colosse roux contre lequel il n'aurait aucunr chance.

\- Qu'est - ce que vous voulez ? Déglutit le blond.

\- Itachi n'est pas ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut être que oui.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi s'amusa le blanc en enlevant le cran de sureté de son arme.

\- Non il n'est pas ici. Autant coopèrer pour l'instant songea-t-il en tentant désespérement de garder son calme. Mort il ne pourrait plus proteger Sasuke.

\- Parfait. Nous sommes venus chercher quelqu'un. Tu ne nous intéresse pas. Laisse nous l'emmenner sans faire d'histoires et on te laissera la vie sauve.

\- Et pourquoi vous laisserais-je emmenner quelqu'un contre son gré.

\- Cette reponse te suffit elle ? Demanda -t-il en braquant son arme sur la tempe de Naruto.

Merde merde merde. Il devait gagner du temps, gagner du temps, prévenir quelqu'un et surtout ne pas les laisser emmenner Sasuke.

\- Si je puis me permettre dit il la voix teintée d'ironie, pourquoi voulez vous l'emmener .

\- Oh mais parce qu'il nous revient de droit.

\- Vous êtes sérieux !? Sasuke ne vous appartient certainement pas !

\- Bon, j'ai assez discuté avec toi. dit le blanc dans un soupir agacé. Juugo, va chercher le "colis".

Le coeur de Naruto accelera encore, si toutefois c'était possible, alors que le géant roux entra dans la maison. Il était hors de question qu'il pose ses sales pattes sur Sasuke. Mais que pouvait il faire ? Il était impuissant ici. Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrant et des pas legers de Sasuke lui sembla comme la fin du monde. Résigné il ferma les yeux, serrant fort les paupières. S'attendant à un cri qui ne vint jamais.

\- Reculez tout de suite ou je vous descend !

Naruto rouvrit les yeux. Cette voix, c'était Sasuke. Toujours en peignoir, il tenait un revolver qu'il pointait sur le roux. Malgré l'assurance dans sa voix, ses mains étaient agitées de tremblements.

Pendant un bref instant Naruto pu lire de la panique dans le regard du type aux cheveux blanc.

\- Je le veux juste vivant. Et pas touche au visage.

Naruto comprit que c'était un signal entre eux. Ensuite tout alla très vite. Juugo saisit viollement le poignet de Sasuke qui tenait l'arme, lui arrachant un cri de douleur dans un craquement sinistre. Avant de lacher l'arme, l'omega parvint a tirer deux coups qui vrillerent les tympans du blond. L'un se logea dans le sol et l'autre traversa la jambe du géant, lui tirant un grognement et faisant couler le sang. Profitant de l'agitation Naruto, n'écoutant que son instinct, se jetta au sol et une fois à terre tira viollement les chevilles de l'homme armé. Ce dernier, prit par surprise, perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Ne perdant pas une seconde, le blond se redressa et bondit sur lui, attrapant son arme par le canon, tentant de la lui arracher.

S'engagea alors une lutte violente, Naruto ruant le visage du blanc de coups de sa main libre, luttant pour lui arracher l'arme de l'autre. Tandis que se dernier donnait coup de pieds sur coup de pied, se battant avec une rage égale pour conserver l'arme a feu.

Derrière eux, Sasuke gisait au sol, complètement sonné par le recul de l'arme, et rendu à moitié sourd par le bruit des tirs qui vrombissait encore ses tympans. Juugo, furieux et ignorant la très vive douleur dans sa jambe s'approcha de lui. Il negligea l'arme laissée par le brun au sol, de toute façon déchargée, pour le saisir par le bras et le redresser viollement, lui démettant l'épaule.

Il le ceintura ignorant ses cris et passa un bras sous sa gorge fragile, l'étouffant à moitié. Naruto entendant la voix du roux pour la première fois, menaçant d'étrangler le brun, cessa aussitôt sa lutte qu'il était pourtant en train de gagner. Haletant et plein de contusions, Naruto se redresssa, laissant à l'autre le loisir de s'écarter, le visage tuméfié.

C'était fini. Il avait échoué. Si seulement il avait été plus rapide à battre le type à lunette. Il allait sûrement mourir ici, et si ils ne le tuaient pas, Itachi s'en chargerait en découvrant qu'il les avait laisser emmenner Sasuke. Sasuke était en piteux était, il suffoquait dans les bras durs du roux, son poignet en miette et un filet de sang coulait de son oreille droite.

\- On monte dans la voiture Juugo cracha le blanc d'un ton hargneux, se relevant avec peine.

Le roux acquiessa et avanca jusqu'a la voiture malgré sa blessure. Sasuke ne cessa de se débatrre avec des violents coups de pieds. Le roux lui donna un violent coup au front pour le calmer, sous le regard impuissant et affolé de Naruto.

\- On avait dit pas le visage ! Bon peut importe, attache le pendant que je..." nettoie".

Le blanc sortit son arme qu'il avait récupere et visa le blond.

\- Quel naïveté, comment Itachi a-t-il pu penser une seule seconde que tu serais capable de protèger son precieux petit frère. Il me déçoit beaucoup. Mais tant mieux pour nous.

\- Vous n'êtes que des raclures de merde ! Itachi vous retrouvera, il vous reprendra Sasuke et il vous fera payer !

\- Oh j'en doute fort. Et quoi qu'il se passe tu ne sera plus là pour le voir.

\- On peut en dire autant de toi.

Ce n'était pas Naruto qui avait parlé, mais un homme que Naruto n'avais jamais vu avant. Il avait les cheveux blancs en bataille et portait un masque qui cachait le bas de son visage. Mais surtout son arme était collée au crâne de leur agresseur.


End file.
